


A Prince and His Joker

by Mysticeso



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce is underage, Dark, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Jerome is kind of a sugar daddy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sad Bruce Wayne, Slow Burn, Soft Bruce Wayne, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Jerome Valeska, eventual soft Jerome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeso/pseuds/Mysticeso
Summary: Jerome Valeska is the new kingpin of Gotham, wreaking havoc unto the city with his followers ; The Maniax. The people of Gotham fear him and the villains envy him.Bruce Wayne is in a dark place. He has become a pawn to right and wrong in everyone else's circumstance. Bruce is battling with his lust for darkness and the hero everyone wants him to be.What happens when he finally snaps and surrenders to what he craves?While on the run, Bruce eventually ends up under the care of the one and only Jerome Valeska.





	1. Chasing Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write the fic, I've been wanting to read for a long time.   
> This is my first real fanfic, please be kind.   
> Please see the end of the chapter for further info.   
> Thanks lovelies x

Chapter 1 : Craving Chaos   
Bruce’s POV

I watched as the sun’s rays began to peek through the deep red satin curtains, that draped in my father’s study. I looked over at the old grandfather clock that loomed in the far corner hiding in the shadows; it read 6:30 am. A sigh left my mouth like a whisper, as I slowly pulled myself from the creaking sofa. My back protested with an aching crack, as I kneaded my sore eyes with my palms. Another night without a wink of sleep; which has become a pattern these past few weeks. As my eyes came to, I focused on the dust particles floating around the room; it reminded me of fairy dust from one of my childhood storybooks. 

I pushed myself off the deep cushion and stood with another sore crack to my lower back. When will I learn to stop sitting on that damn couch for so long? Probably never. I yawned with exasperation and walked to the tomb like door that I have become so custom to. Giving it a push, it groaned in defiance, while leaking the light from the already glowing hallway. I was hit with the lingering smell of greased bacon frying in a pan. Alfred must already be up making the routine Tuesday breakfast; homemade omelets cooked and stuffed with onions, tomatoes, mushrooms and peppers (just how I liked them); with freshly made hash browns and of coarse a side of bacon. My stomach growled with need, pleading to be filled with contents I have withheld from it lately. No matter my hunger, it seems with every attempt at eating, I am overcome with nausea. I gulp at the feeling and stride towards my bedroom. 

Shutting the strong door behind me with a soft click, I linger a moment taking sight of my room. It looks like a guest bedroom that hasn’t been occupied for awhile, in my case it hasn’t. My bare feet pad across the room, leaving a symphony of creaking floorboards. I take a quick gander at my bed, which is still made with no corner untucked; It has remained untouched, much like the rest of my room. Inhaling deeply through my nose, I finish the short lived journey to my closet, breathing hot air from my mouth with each step.   
Opening the double doors of my walk-in closet, I ponder over the clothing I will be obtaining today. Deep down I know that it will resemble what I wear mostly everyday, but sometimes I like to humor myself with the thought of “changing it up”. 

I ended up grabbing a navy blue fleece sweater, paired with a freshly pressed pair of kaikis. Gathering my clothes in a cradle, I headed to my personal bathroom to freshen up. 

The hot steam from the warming shower began to frame the mirror, as the ghostly face where my reflection should have been, stared back at me. My calloused hand outlined my sunken cheekbone and sharper jawline. The dark bags under my eyes, reminds me of a sugar skull face painting; but I was far from being as glamorous. With shaky hands, my fingers glided over my collarbones, which were far more prominent. Goosebumps tracked my motions, as my hand ran further down my body. My frame is much slimmer and my ribcage poked and moved with each breath. With a sigh, I pushed back my greasy hair that held the remnants of my hair product. The steam was like smoke, suffocating and hot, as I stripped the last of my clothing. Without checking the temperature, I walked in the shower; only to be met with a scalding burn that covered me like a blanket. Without so much as a blink, I let it numb me.

With heavy feet, I jogged down the stairs to meet Alfred in the kitchen for breakfast. As soon as I walked in, he was just plating the food and resting the ceramic plate on the marble island. 

“Good morning Alfred.” I said clearly, while grabbing and straddling the barstool, sitting where my place was set. 

“Good morning Master Bruce, sleep well?” he said accusingly. 

Taking a sip of the orange juice in front of me, I eyed Alfred with a light glare; mumbling a simple “yup” into the glass. 

He looked at me expecting more, but I held my ground and gave him nothing. Once he saw that I wasn’t budging, he huffed, “Funny Master Bruce, I checked your room this morning and your bed looked like my lonely Auntie’s house; empty and collecting dust.”

Sitting my empty glass with a sharp clank, I rested my elbow on the marble and my head in my hand. Alfred took the hint and began to fill the glass.

“I’ve been in father’s study, doing a lot of reading.”

He squinted his eyes, “You have been in there for weeks… reading. hm.” 

I gulped, looking down at my plate and pushing around my food with my fork, 

“Mhmm, I’ve been making my way around father’s library.”

I shot a look back into Alfred’s eyes and noticed his face soften. 

“I am just worried about you Bruce, I mean look at your plate… you’ve hardly eaten.” 

My lip began to sting, I have been biting it raw lately; a nasty habit. “I’m fine Alfred, I just have been a little tired is all. And I had a late snack last night, I guess I’m just not very hungry. No need to worry.” 

I could see he wanted to say more, but my pleading eyes begged him to drop it. 

He sighed, “Fine Master Bruce, I apologize if I overstepped. Just… let me know if ya need a chat… yeah?”

I smiled at him, though it didn’t quite reach my eyes. “Of coarse Alfred.”

*Later that night*

I sat on the railing of the small balcony window, taking another drag from a cigarette. The night air left like silk, cooling my burning throat. 

Selena and I shared one once on a rooftop after being beaten by some of Penguin’s henchmen. 

*Flashback*

The chill of the night felt so nice against my skin; like a cool compress on my sore body. My legs dangled on the side of the roof, clicking against the bricks. The city looked so beautiful from up here. The city lights gleamed, creating the perfect illusion. How can something so beautiful be filled with so much darkness and pain? I closed my eyes, filling my lungs with another fresh breath of air. 

I heard a small crinkle of cheap plastic coming from next to me. I opened my eyes to see Selena taking out a cigarette from a dented carton. 

“Since when do you smoke?”   
She looked at me and smirked, putting the cancer stick in between her lips. She pulled a silver lighter out of her black leather jacket pocket, and flipped it open. Flicking it to life, she held it to the end of her cigarette; lighting it. She inhaled deeply and looked back to the city, exhaling. 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me Bruce Wayne.”

I was mesmerized, as my eyes followed the trail of smoke exiting her mouth and disappearing into the night. It reminded me of a furnace emitting steam into the crisp air from it’s chimney.

“Do you want a hit?”

Before I could think, I found myself nodding in a trance like state. Selena smiled and handed it to me, placing it between my index and middle finger. I brought it up to my lips, which stung from the scabbed cut resting angry on my bottom lip. The line of smoke coming from the end, making my eyes water. I inhaled deeply; I felt like I was suffocating. My eyes grew wide as I choked and coughed on the toxic substance. 

Selena laughed and patted my back, like a mother does to her baby. 

“How-” *cough cough* “How do you LIKE that?” 

Snatching the cigarette back, she shrugged with a playful smirk. 

“I don’t know, It’s nice.” 

I sat on my chilled hands trying to warm them up and looked back at the city lights. I felt her lightly slap my arm with her gloved hand, I looked over to her smiling like a cheshire cat. She often reminded me of a cat, with the way she moved around the night; her eyes were always challenging me.

“What?” I questioned.

“I have an idea” she gleamed. 

I looked at her knowingly with sharp eyes. I’ve seen that look plenty of times, it often ended us in trouble.   
“Just trust me Bruce, would I ever put you in harm’s way?” She said, leaning closer to me.

“Yes.” I huffed, my heart pounded with each movement as her lips got closer to mine.   
She rolled her eyes and grinned, “Trust Me.” 

It wasn’t a question, but it wasn’t forceful either; more like an encouragement. I simply nodded, feeling the words stuck behind my heavy tongue. 

She turned her head and brought the burning cigarette to her lips again, inhaling deeply. Holding the smoke in her throat, she moved her head back towards mine again; closer. All I could hear was the steady drum of my heartbeat pounding in my ears. Every time I was around her, she left me thriving with this freeing feeling. 

She blew the smoke out, after what felt like an eternity. I took the hint and matched my breath; inhaling in routine with her exhale. This time the smoke felt like burning silk gliding down to my lungs. I closed my eyes, as every nerve drifted from my sore shoulders. 

I opened them once again to see her smirking back at me. I never wanted to kiss someone so much, as I did in that moment. 

*Flashback Over*

I miss her often, she hasn’t crept around here in awhile. I leave my window unlocked most nights, in hopes of seeing her again. Selena is like that though, unpredictable; I’ve become used to it after all this time spent. Last I heard from the underground murmurs, she skipped town to go after a lead regarding her father. If that were true, I couldn’t blame her… I above anyone could understand holding on to lost family. I still worry for her every time she lingers in my thoughts. 

I looked over the manor’s garden, as a wall of fog came rolling in. The moonlight peeking out from behind the clouds, made it look like a horror movie. I half expected a werewolf to emerge from the shadows, I shook my head with a small laugh. I often daydream about being bitten by a creature of fantasy and turning to something greater than human. I have found so little worth left in my life, as I am constantly failing. 

Lately, everytime detective Jim Gordon comes to me with a new case, I have been as helpful as the dead victim he’s chasing justice for. 

Jim placed his hand on my shoulder, “Don’t beat yourself up Bruce, I find myself in a slump every once in awhile. Maybe, take some time for yourself kid… you could use a break.” He grimaced a smile with knowing eyes. 

Inside, I knew it wasn’t a slump; I was distracted. It was clear as day, anyone without eyes could see it too. Jim Gordon knew it, Alfred knew it, and I did too. That’s probably why the detective hasn’t knocked on my door recently; or will anytime soon. 

The difference is, I know where and why it all began. Ever since the events at the diner, I couldn’t seem to get Jerome Valeska out of my mind; or rather the darkness that he brings. When I prevented his death, all I could think about in that moment was getting him back to Arkham, where the proper justice could to be put into order. A drastic change of events, soon deteriorated everything going on in my brain. Next thing I knew, I was pinned down by the man I was fighting and a gunshot left a ringing in my ears. 

*Flashback*

We both couldn’t help but stare, as Jerome turned and clapped; much like a child. 

“Boy Billionaire Bruce Wayne, my savior!” He screeched. “Wow, I did not see that one coming.” 

I was at a lost for words staring into those deadly green eyes, as the bar pushed further into my throat.

Jerome wiped his bloodied mouth, taking a glance back at the man he just shot. Turning his attention back to me and huffed, “No, with Uncle Zack the beatings just never stopped. They went on and on… yet.” A cloudy look glazed over his eyes, like his mind went somewhere else; somewhere dark, just like his eyes rapidly became. “Nobody ever helped me… ever.” 

I was angry. Not at Jerome, no, at the man lying down in a puddle of his own blood. A part of me almost smiled to see such a person finally get what he deserved, the other part was scared of those exact thoughts infultraining my mind. That is not how I’m supposed to think. I believe every man or woman should be put on trial for his/her crimes and then be put behind bars. I don’t support death or hate crimes, though right now I can’t help but feel a tickle of satisfaction. It worried me. 

“It makes a man wonder… what the hell is wrong with you?”

It was like he was reading my exact thoughts, as I asked myself the same question: What the hell is wrong with me? 

As Jerome’s scratchy signature laughter emitted from his mouth, I felt my heart flutter with arrhythmia. What the fuck?

He swung his gun around in our direction, “ The only thing funnier than you saving my life…” His voice dropped into a serious tone and his hand steadied. “Would be if I saved yours.”

Yes. “No!” I yelped. I still can’t decide if I was speaking aloud at my own discriminating thoughts or halting Jerome from killing the man. 

*Flashback Over*

I shuddered at the memory, feeling that flutter once again. I threw the burning cigarette butt over the railing and stepped back into the office; closing the window with fury. The pang of the vibrating glass echoed into the room, as my heart continued to drum. My breath quickened in panic, I had to get out of here… out of this room; out of this damned house. 

I felt the darkness finally taking over, as I finally gave in. There is nothing for me here… I need… I need to get away. 

The next thing I knew, I padded to my room with a black bag in hand, stuffing the items I needed. I don’t know how long I should be packing for, so I just threw a few changes of clothing inside as well. I figure, if I need anything along the way… I had the funds to take care of it. 

I shrugged my leather jacket on as I searched for a pen and paper. I found an old notebook in my desk drawer and tore a sheet out of it. Scribbling a note quickly unto the paper; to leave for Alfred. I wanted to assure him that no one kidnapped me and told him not to follow me. I placed it on my dresser, where I know he would find it.

Grabbing my bag, I opened my bedroom window and crouched unto it’s white trim. I took one last glance at my room, there is nothing here for me now. With a deep breath and grasping unto a few moments of courage, I jumped. 

My ankles throbbed with pain, as my feet skidded against the ground; creating momentum. 

I ran as fast as I could, like I was running from something; I suppose I was. The cold air burned my lungs, but I didn’t dare stop. The pain only pushed me further, while I emitted carbon dioxide like a fire breathing dragon. 

I didn’t know where I was headed, hell I didn’t even know if I’d make it alive… but as I ran, I couldn’t help but grin. I felt the chains breaking with each step, I felt free.


	2. American Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a look inside Jerome's head a bit, and look into moments from his past. We meet some new original characters this chapter as well; our foundation is being built. Slowly... but surely!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**   
> In this chapter there is:  
>  \- attempted rape (unsuccessful)  
>  \- rude homophobic slurs   
>  \- mentions of abuse
> 
> If any of that offends you or triggers you in anyway, I would advise you not to continue. 
> 
> See end of Chapter 2 for Author's Notes and the breakdown of the chapter. 
> 
> I'm sorry if they're are a lot of mistakes, I'm tired as hell and really not feelin the whole "edit" thing. If they're are any major mistakes, you are welcome to let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Happy Reading!! xx :)

Chapter 2: American Psycho  
Jerome’s POV   
The smell of elephant dung burned my nose as the summer heat rolled in. A bead of sweat fell as I perched myself on the shovel and wiped my brow. Licking my salty top lip, I panned over the temporary circus grounds; my eyes straining because of the setting sun. I huffed and diverted my attention to the chore at hand, taking on yet another load of shit. My body protested due to the exhaustion from another long ass day, doing double the work.

My ma and Jeremiah, left to downtown Gotham, to attend a meeting for some fancy-ass internship for my brother once he “graduates”; which isn’t even for another two fucking years. It is basically an excuse for Lila to put on her nicest dress and pretend she is more than the low-life whore of a mother that she has become. She has invested every last dime on my brother’s education, I suppose she’s counting on him to get her out of that tin-can she calls home. 

She has always favored Jeremiah, ever since he started fooling her with his rotten lies. Which is why, I’m here yet again doing my brother’s work for him, while they’re out acting like a couple of high ballers. When ma told me I had to stay and cover for em, I told the bitch to shove it. She countered by threatening to cut my allowance, which is the only source of income I have. No money… means I don’t eat. 

Spreading out the last bit of fresh hay, I looked over to Gretel (our asian performance elephant) and sighed. I brushed my hands on my jeans, ridding the remains of the hay that was left. I walked over to my sack, taking the small cheap plastic container out. Calmly, I made my way over to where she sat and popped a squat where her head rested. Her eyes looked just about how I felt and I huffed.

“Hiya sugar, they wore you out again didn’t they?” 

Her honey golden eyes, looked over to me in confirmation as she let out a small puff from her lips for dramatic effect. 

I looked over her wrinkly skin with a frown. There were new harsh marks that were made by the trainers; whip lines and burns. I lightly grazed my hand over her wounds, careful not to hurt her. My hand found its way between her eyes, softly petting her forehead with the back of my hand. She made a sound that could only be described as relief. 

“That’s it girl.” I sighed loudly, “Once I get the chance, I’m gonna take one of those hot fire pokers and shove it up all of their asses!” 

Gretel’s trunk moved like one of my mother’s snakes on the ground, stopping only a few inches away from the container that was sitting next to my leg. I could hear her take two large sniffs, as she looked back at me expectantly. 

I cackled, “Alright… Alright… nosy! Give me a second!” I said between giggles. 

Opening up the lid, I pulled out the first large triangle of watermelon. Once Gretel saw the fruit she perked up and almost killed me while rolling over in anticipation. 

“Aye! Watch it! Who’s gonna get you snacks if you squash me like a pancake?!” I said while playfully hitting her leg. 

“Okay… easy now.” I said while placing the juicy fruit into her mouth. 

She smacked her mouth with appreciation, taking her time to eat the fruit. 

I sucked my fingers of the remaining juices from my fingers.“You better appreciate that, I almost got my hand cut off for stealing a melon from the fruit cart.” 

My stomach growled at the sweet taste of the melon, but I know she needed it more. 

As Gretel was finishing the last piece, I stroked her head once again. “See ya later darlin. Get some rest, another show tomorrow.” Unfortunately.

I gathered my shit and opened up the small wooden gate. Huh. The sun is down already, I didn’t even realize. With a shrug, I looked back at Gretel hidden in the shadows. Her eyes were already drooping as the remaining sweet taste lulled her to sleep. 

As I was fishing one of the cigarettes I stole from my ma, I heard a loud ruckus and a voice that made me cringe. Daxx, my ma’s boyfriend or what I like to call em: “fuck of the week”.

He was pissed drunk yet again, wreaking havoc on the grounds with his dumbass loons he calls “friends”. I rolled my eyes, he thinks he’s the king or some shit. All I wanted to do is avoid the asshole, so I stuck to the shadows and began my stroll to the small train car that I have been living in.

Ma kicked me out of the already small ass trailer, when I was thirteen. She told me “Jeremiah needed more space to work on his studies”. She showed me to an old train car at the back of the train. Apparently, it was used for storage… which explains why it’s as big as closet. Honestly, it was fine… I was happy to have a space of my own. 

I was struggling to get my lighter to well… light, the cigarette filter was sticking to my dry lips and pulling at my dead skin. I muttered a curse under my breath as the lighter finally sparked, creating a glowing orange light that framed my face. I finally got the bastard cigarette lit, when I heard a shriek. Jumping a bit, I looked around with confused and wild eyes. I brushed off the scream, as one of the carnies fooling around. Dumbasses. 

I made it only a couple more steps, when I heard a familiar voice screaming for help. Effie. I dropped my shit to the ground and began to sprint towards her screams. 

Effie is the only friend I have in this hell. She has always been a little strange, but that was why we got along so well. She’s always down to do some wild shit with me, unlike any of these tarts. We also both have shitty parents, my mom the cheese tray of the circus (she gets passed around at all the parties) and Effie’s dad is an abusive drunk, who somehow got a job to conduct our fucking train. Effie is also the only homosexual I have ever met, other than myself of coarse. We’ve kept that bit of information between us, because of the homophobic pricks that run around here. Most of the time she sleeps with me in the train car, so she can avoid more beatings. 

I stopped in my tracks for only a moment, to take in the scene before me. Daxx had Effie pressed up against a wall with his arm pressing into her neck, while the other hand was fumbling with his zipper trying to take his cock out.   
“Oh stop yur screamin ya rug muncher, once you feel my cock… you’ll never think about another pussy again.” Daxx said, while pressing his forearm harder into her throat.

Effie flailed her body trying to get him off, tears ran down her face as she whimpered what were supposed to be screams. 

My blood ran cold and my hands clenched tight, turning my knuckles ghost white. I charged towards Daxx, grabbing him by the shoulder with a death grip. I turned him over to face me and punched him in the nose with all of my strength. I heard a sickening crack, but I couldn’t give less of a fuck. This son of a bitch deserves to die, and I’m gonna be the one to kill him right now. 

“Don’t touch her! You fucking pig!” I screeched. I fell to my knees and straddled the fucker delivering one blow after the other. 

Effie slid down the wall, holding her throat while she coughed. She crawled over to where I was on the ground, attempting to make a grab at me. Her face flushed immediately as she looked up, it was a poor attempt but she tried to warn me. 

“Jer...er… o… Jerome! Look-”

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, much like the one I planted on Daxx just moments ago. I was pulled by the front of my shirt until I was practically up on my toes, by one of Daxx’s stronger goons. I tried to pry his grip, but he was too quick. The punch landed harder than anything I have ever felt.

He dropped me to the ground roughly, as my vision blurred. I made to get up, but I felt a boot collide with my ribs… knocking the wind from my lungs as I curled into a ball. I felt more and more kicks land into my stomach and back, it seems his whole pack of mutts have arrived. I could taste the copper running in my mouth as I felt a couple of my ribs crack with one last kick to the stomach. 

I don’t know why they stopped, but I couldn’t care less. All I could see were black spots as I became out of focus. Every voice drowned out to a hum, all I could hear was the sharp ringing in my ears. 

“Mista J? Mista J you gotta wake up. Jerome!” I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

My eyes sprung open as I grabbed and tightened my grip around the intruder’s throat. I sprung up from bed with wide eyes and short breaths, I scanned the room for potential danger, but found nothing. 

*cough cough* “Mista… J… It’s me… Eff-” *cough cough* 

I looked over to the intruder while tightening the grip a little more. Just a little more and they’ll be gone. 

A soft hand slapped my arm. “Stop Jerome. It’s… Me.” 

I focused on the familiar voice and looked at the intruder’s face. The blur of the memory faded and there was… Effie. “Effie?” 

I let go immediately, causing her to drop to the ground hard. She cradled her own small frame, as she coughed; trying to catch her breath. 

I sat up and pulled her next to me on the bed, I sat patiently waiting for her to calm down. 

The coughing spell finally ended and she looked over to me with watery eyes.

“I didn’t… I… bad dream.” I muttered. Licking my scars with a heavy tongue, my forehead wrinkled while I glared at the scuffed wooden floors in confusion and anger. 

I felt her finger lift my chin, directing my eyes to hers. She took her thumb and smoothed the wrinkles between my brows, urging me to relax. 

“My fault. I shoulda known not to wake up a sleeping beast.” She smirked. 

I lightly grabbed her wrist, as her fingers were still stroking my brow. I slowly dragged her hand down back to her side and swallowed hard. I glanced once again at her with pleading eyes, causing her to sigh.

“I know.”

Effie stood up and moved in front of me, reaching out her hand. 

My eyes followed her short steps and continued to scan her from head to toe. I am was just now taking in her appearance, and I couldn’t help but stop and stare at the outfit she was wearing. The purple and green sheer fabric outlined the black underlayer hugging her curves. She wore a dark leather jacket on top, embroidered with impressive golden line art stitched into the sleeves and around the back. She had runs in her tights, that I’m sure were made on purpose. I took one last glance down at her heeled combat boots, modified and colored to compliment the rest of her clothing. I studied her face that was covered in pale white makeup with abstract lines and colors on her eyes. Finally her dark green hair was split right down the middle, each side bundled into a bun that had stray crimped hair sticking out. 

I grabbed her gloved hand, “One of your originals, I take it?” I nodded towards her outfit. 

She rolled her eyes playfully, “C’mon Mista J, get dressed. Time for business.”

\-- 

I buttoned the cuffs of my sleeves as I walked down the long hallway, Effie followed me with heavy footsteps.

I was dressed in a loose, sheer black, collared dress shirt, that was tucked into dark green velvet pants. I had a matching dark green velvet suit jacket on top; my fire red hair styled messy. I took long strides in my black, squared toed designer boots. 

“Is he here yet?” I growled, smacking my scarred lips. My eyes cold and hard looking straight forward, towards my destination. 

“They just brought him in. He’s ready for questioning mista J.”

“Good.” I stated, stopping in front of the cold metal door, I looked back at Effie. “Stay here, I won’t be long.”

With one last nod in her direction, I swung open the heavy door and walked in. 

*Tsk Tsk* “Mr. Vino you are quite good at hiding...” I said in a serious low voice, as I circled around the desk with my hands clasped behind my back. 

I stopped right in front of Vino, his head was bowed as blood slowly dripped from his nose. I stood quietly for a few seconds, only to hit the metal table hard with my fist causing him to jump in his chair. 

“... But seemingly, not good enough!” Cackling loudly as my vocal chords burned in protest. 

I swung the opposing metal chair and straddled it, crossing my arms over the back. “So, I heard that my dear brother, Jeremiah, has a plan cooking up in that little bird brain of his. A plan to come into MY territory and ambush MY Maniax. You know anything bout that Vinoooo?” 

Mr. Vino kept his already bruising eyes forward and lips tight. 

“Hmm. I see some of my maniax roughed ya up a bit huh?” I leaned forward with deadly eyes and a sharp tone. “That ain’t nothin compared to what I’m gonna do with you… if you don’t start talking. What do you know about Jeremiah’s plans?” 

Vino’s eyes squinted, challenging me. “Who’s Jeremiah?” 

I stood and huffed, not saying a word. I grabbed the back of my chair and pulled it to the corner, making sure to scrape it along the concrete floor. I slowly took off my velvet jacket and folded it neatly over the chair. Slowly, I began walking around the table, like a shark circling his prey. I rolled my sleeves to my elbows and was finally met with Vino’s back. 

His hands were tied behind his back, his head began to fall forward again. I reached out quick and sharp, grabbing his hair tightly. I pulled his head back with force and licked my scarred lips, guiding his ear to my mouth. I whispered, “Try again.” 

I slammed his head hard against the table, Vino groaned as I pulled his head back up to my mouth. “What are Jeremiah’s plans?”

He looked at me and spat in defiance, leaving a spray of spit and blood on the table. 

I slammed his head down again, only to bring it up just as quick… except this time I had a sharp blade pressed into his throat; just enough to draw a little blood. 

“I respect your loyalty Mr. Vino… I really do. But maybe it’s time to let go of your pride, because I don’t think Mrs. Vino or little baby Vino would appreciate it as much, as I do.”

I could see the fear in his eyes after I spoke and couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Oh yeah hot shot, we got your family here too.” I put the knife back in my pocket and snapped my fingers. “Give me the screen.” I ordered one of my security maniax standing in the corner. 

He handed it to me, and I dropped the screen into Vino’s lap. As soon as his eyes met the screen, he gasped. “Molly? Baby? Can you hear me? Everything is gonna be okay. I promise. Just stay calm, I’m so sorry honey. I’m so sorry.” 

Molly Vino was gagged and crying, letting out muffled screams. Her hands were tied, but she still held their baby girl tight. She was wrapped around her neck like a spider-monkey, crying into her mother’s neck.

“Now, now… It’s not nice to promise things that may not be true.” I bent down once again, wrapping my arm playfully around his throat and reached for my pistol. Pressing the gun into his temple, I brought my lips to his ear and said, “You have the power to make that decision. Now, what is Jeremiah planning?”

Vino sighed in defeat and closed his eyes. “Okay. Okay. Jeremiah is working on some kind of chemical to put in the water, that will drug all of Gotham, including your territory. It fucks with everyone’s brains, and makes you believe that Jeremiah is a god or some shit. He wants complete control of the city, and you dead.”

I retracted the gun from his temple with a growl. “That selfish fucking bastard! Nothing is ever enough for that greedy son of a bitch.” 

I stood up abruptly, grabbing Vino’s hair once again to make him stand along with me. I shoved him roughly, “Let’s go dickhole. We’re leaving.”

Stumbling over his feet and limping to keep up, Vino looks back at me with nervous eyes. “Where are we going!?”

I pushed him out the metal door where Effie was waiting. “You are gonna show me, where the fuck he’s making this shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay, I did not expect it to take me so long to write this chapter. Unfortunately, my family and I have currently been dealing with some scary stuff. Things have finally seemed to calm down a bit, hence me completing this chapter haha. I can't promise the next chapter will be quicker, but as of right now... things are going well, for the first time in weeks. I appreciate your patience!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 2! A lot happened, so I thought I would break it down a bit. 
> 
> Jerome's Dream:  
>  \- If you were a bit confused in the beginning, it was because we were inside one of Jerome's dreams or rather... flashbacks. Jerome is about 16 years old or so during that time. I have always liked to believe Jerome is "soft in secret". To everyone else (and in bed lmao), he's the crazy psycho we all know (and love). But! To those very rare ones who know Jerome personally (or will get to know personally lol), we will get to see him react in a very different way... much like he did with Gretel. 
> 
> Effie:  
>  \- Effie is obviously a character based off of Harley Quinn and Echo. I wanted to give Jerome someone like that, but wanted to try a different approach. Effie is the badass lesbian bff, we all need in our lives. As the story progresses you will 100% love her. She is gonna play a big part in Bruce and Jerome's love story x  
> ** I will be writing Echo in as normal Echo; no changes. She will make an appearence along with Jeremiah, when the time comes. 
> 
> Gretel:  
>  \- If you can't tell, I have quite a passion for circus animals. I do not support preformance animals in anyway. I'm sorry if it made you a little sad, it just happened. Totes not planned y'all. 
> 
> ***Things to look forward to in CHAPTER 3***  
>  \- Bruce and Jerome are finally going to meet.   
>  \- There will be a shit ton of angst.  
>  \- It's gonna be like a 'Beauty And The Beast situation' for like a hot minuet, but don't worry... I'll provide lots of sexual tension! haha   
>  \- Things will just be getting more explicit and sexual as hell... as things progress. 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave your Kudos and any comments you may have!!! I wanna know what you think of Chapter 2! Your support means a lot to me, and inspires me to keep writing. 
> 
> ily xx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter of A Prince and His Joker.   
> I wanted to be honest and tell you, that it may take a few days to a few weeks for me to write inbetween chapters, but I promise to give you long juicy ones haha. ;)
> 
> This was a look inside Bruce's brain, the next chapter will be in Jerome's of coarse. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and any input you have in the comments; it will most likely inspire me to write more (as I am feeling a bit of doubt). I have absolutely no clue what will come of this. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love you all dearly x


End file.
